The Misadventures of Percy Jackson
by Dove11
Summary: Percy seeks a break after a breakup with Annabeth, and visits old Mortal friends Aly and Wheezie.  Hilarity awaits.
1. Chapter 1

Percy: Oh hell, not again

Me: Shut up!

Aly: Lollipops!

Percy: Another one! Seriously?

Aly: What else is she sopposed to do? You refuse to leave!

Percy: Where else am I sopposed to go?

Me: Camp!

Percy: -whines- Annabeth is at camp!

Me and Aly: -groans-Not again!

Percy: -cries- I thought she loved me!How could she do that to me?

Me: -rubs back- She didn't deserve you. You will find someone else!

Percy: -cries hystarically- BUT I WANT ANNABETH!

Aly: Well too frieking bad!

Me: -glares-

Percy: ANNABEEEEEEEEEETH!

Me: Hush-rubs back-

Aly:-mumbles- cry baby

Percy:-sniffles- I'm okay...

Me: It's okay, if you need to talk about it, I'm here. Without Aly...-glares at Aly-

Aly:-glares at me-

Me:-glares at aly-

Aly: -sniffs- Wheez?

Me: Yeah?

Aly: Is that smoke?-Smoke alarm sounds-

Percy: Oh shit.

Me and Aly: PERCY!

Percy: Sorry Jiffy Pop is super splendid!

Me: -facepalms-

Aly: This sucks...

Percy: Ummm... Sooo... Where is the fire extinguisher?

Me: Oh right, the fire...-goes under cabinet and retrieves the fire extinguisher and hands to percy-

Percy:-extinguishes fire-

Aly: Sooooooooooo what now?

Percy: Ummmmm... Go to the pet store?

Me: Ummm okay?

Aly: Perc, can you drive yet?

Percy: Yeah, lets go...

Aly: OH!HES SOOOOOOOOOOO ADORABLE!

Me: Ummm Aly? Thats a snake...

Aly: Oh... I thought it was a scaley mouse...

Percy and Me: YOU STUPID!

Aly: -mumbles sarcasticly- Well sorry!

Percy: how do you think a cornsnake is a mouse?

Aly: Don't judge me!

Me: Well look at that little baby!

Percy:EEEK!-jumps into aly's arms like in one of those scooby doo episodes-

Aly: -Drops Percy-

Me and Aly:-look at each other and start laughing hystarically-

Percy: Shut up...

Me:-between laughs- Your...Afraid...Of...Hamsters?

Aly: -Holding sides in pain while tears of laughter stream down her face-

Percy: Shut up...

Me: -laughs even harder-

Some tool who works for the pet store: Umm... Excuse me but I have to ask you to leave.

Percy: No problem-stalks out-

Me and Aly: -shrugs-

Tool: Now please.

Me:Why?

Tool: We just have a few complaints from our other costomers about the scene you were making.

Aly: Well Fine!

Me: Yeah, Fine!

Tool: Well, go then!

Aly: -mumbles- asshole...

Me and aly: -Leave with our heads held high-

Percy: What an ass!

Me: I know right?

Aly: He could have asked nicely...

Percy: We were just having fun- well you guys were.

Aly: Hamsters!

Me and Aly: -Laugh hystarically-

Percy:-stalks away saying somthing about bitches from hades-


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Percy!

Aly: Wake up my sweet!

Me:-looks at aly like shes a crazy woman-

Aly: What?

Me: -shakes haed-

Aly: Percy!Wakeup!

Me: It's almost noon!

Percy:Uggmph

Me: !

Percy: -Bolts up in bed- What?

Aly: Oh good your up!

Percy:-rubs eyes-Wheres the emergency?

Me:It's _what's_ the emergency

Percy:well, im goin to back to bed.

Aly: No your not!

Percy: Umm...Yeah I think I am...

Me: Perc, its like 11:45...

Percy: Your point?

Aly: C'mon-starts to pull off covers from on top of covers, but catches a glimpse of somtin nasty-

Percy:-snatches blankets-GET OUT!

Me and Aly:-covers eyes- EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!PUT SOME CLOTHES OOOON!

Percy: GET OOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUT!

Aly and Me:-run out of the room with hands over eyes-YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUR !

My Dad: Whos naked?

Aly: Pe-

Me:-covers her mouth with hand- Nobody.

Dad: But I thought I he-

Me: Those were song lyrics

Aly: Yeah, Its by-

Me: Goerge-

Aly: Dean-

Me: Yeah. -begins singing to a random tune- Yooooooooouuuuur Naaaaaakeeeeed! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhh soooooooooooooo naked!

Aly: Soooooooooooooooooooo !

Dad:-suspiciously- ummm...Okay, but watch what your listening to these days...

Me and aly: -walk away- Whoo...

Percy: Guys, Better?-points to his normal jeans and a teeshirt outfit-

Aly: Thats what you call fashion? It's hideou-

Me:-covers mouth with hand- Much better.

Percy: Yeah, sorry bout that...

Aly: I'm not!

Me: ALY!

Aly:-mumbles- well im not...

Me: its okay...

Percy: So what do you want to do today?

Aly: Marry you

Me and Percy: -Death glares toward aly-

Aly: Well how bout we go...

Percy:To...

Me: That place...

Aly: Yeah, I got nuttin.

Percy: Me niether

Me: Nada...

Percy:Umm... Laser Tag?

Aly: They shut that place down...

Percy: Darn...

Me: How about we go to the movies?

Aly: Sure

Percy:I'm game

-3 hours later-

Percy: That movie sucked...

Aly: -wipes tears from her face- She tried so hard...

Me:- cries also- And then she was overcome by that disease...

Aly: And he never stopped loving her

Aly and Me: - Hug eachother sobbing-

Percy: Count me out of the hormone fest...

Aly: We love you so much Percy...

Me: Like a big brother

Aly: not exactly but kinda

-Goes and hugs percy while sobbing into shirt-

Percy: Umm...-carefully puts arms around aly and me- I guess i love you guys too

Aly: Rea-

Percy: Not that way

Me: And she went straight out of that house and-is cut off by a wave of sobs that makes aly cry again too-

Percy: -Looks at the two girls crying into his shirt-

Aly: She earned soooo much...

Me: She loved him sooooo much...

Percy: I have an idea! How about on the way home we get a tub of chocolate ice-cream for you hormonal girlies...

Aly: Thank you percy-starts crying again-

Me: We love you soooo much-cries again-

Percy: -leads us to his old car and pulls out with aly and me still crying over a rather sucky movie-


	3. Chapter 3

Percy: -snore-

Me: -whispers- percy?-pokes-

Aly:-whispers- Shh...Listen...

Percy: Aly...-snore- ...Wheezie...-snore-...Annabeth...

Me: Cmon hes just spurting names...

Aly: I guess so-

Percy: Aly...-snore-

Me: Ohh la la

Aly:-giggles-

Percy: -makes kissy face-

Aly and Me: -Bursts out laughing-

Percy: Wha...What...Whats goin on.-jolts upward-looks at aly and me-

Me:-makes kissy face and does a pose straight out of a 1950's_ VOUGE_- You tell me?

Aly: -copies me- Yeah Percy...

Percy: -blushes- Wha..What are you talking about...?

Aly: I don't know Percy...-kissy face-

Percy:-blushes even more-

Me: Do you...have a crush on someone in this room...?

Aly: Someone?...Maybe ...a certain someone...?

Percy: ...

Me and Aly: -stroke either side of his cheeck- you can tell us!

Percy: -sighs- Fine...

Aly: Yay! I love you too Percy!

Percy: Umm...What? I was talking about Wheez...

Aly: .God.

Me: .God.

Percy: -covers mouth with hand-

Aly: -Punches Wheezie in the nose-

Percy and Me: WHAT THE HELL!

Aly: BETRAYER!

Me: No Aly I swear It isn't like that...

Aly: So you didn't makeout with him?

Me: NO!

Aly: Oh, so I still have a chance, eh?-rubs hands together and laughs evily-

Me: Umm...

Aly: -continues the laugh and walks away-

Percy: I'm sorry

Me: That's okay...

Percy: Sooo...yeah...

Me: Friends?

Percy: -blushes- Always...

Me:-hugs Percy in a bear hug-

Percy: Thanks Wheez...

Thank you reviewers

and Bianca Skittles, can you guess what happens next?

Reviews make me leap for joy!

Percy: Any thing makes you leap for joy...

R&R?


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Aly? Youv'e been up here for hours!-knock, knock-

Aly: -sounds like hissing-

Me: Aly, sweetie? Are you okay?

Percy: -approaches- Has she come out yet?

Me: No.-turns back to door with a sigh- Aly? Come on!

Aly: -grunts-

Me: It's time for dinner.

Percy: I hear there's pudding for dessert!

Aly: -cracks open door- Really?

Percy: You betcha!

Aly: -opens door- Alright-pats Percy's cheek-

Me: I was worried. Are you okay?

Aly: Yeah, Im fine!

Me: Why are you so cheery?

Aly: I have a plan...

...

-phone ring-

Aly: Hello?

other line: Umm...Hi, can I talk to Percy?

Aly: May I ask who is calling?

Otherline: Ummm...It's Annabeth...

Aly: Oh, -grins- Helloooo Annabethy, Percy is ummm... in the shower at the moment...But you should come over!

Annabeth: Really?

Aly: Oh yeah sure, hows tomorrow at noon sharp?

Annabeth: Oh sure...See ya soon...

Aly: Ba-Bye now.

-hangs up phone-

Aly: Hehehe, my plan is being put into action!-starts maniac laugh and goes up to room-

...

Percy: Arggg...

Aly: -calls from down the hall- Wake up!

Percy: -throughs pillow at door-

Aly: -walks in- Wakey wakey-

Percy: -opens eyes-jaw drops- ALY PUT A SHIRT ON!

Aly: What,you don't like my lacey cami?

Percy: -jumps up and runs to my room-

Me: Whaaa...

Percy: ALYS A RAPIST!

Me: What?

Percy: Look at her-gestures to Aly walking in-

Aly: Wuzzup?

Me: -shakes head-

Aly: Im goin to bed-winks at Percy-

Percy: Ummm...

Aly: -walks out of room-

Me: Sorry, she really likes you...

Percy: Yeah...I got that...

...

Percy: -walks down stairs- Good Morning!

Aly: Hey, Sorry about that...-hands percy orange juice-

Percy: Umm..-takes juice- thats okay...

Aly: Don't Mess with Wheeze, she has the flu

Percy: Yeah I know...-chugs juice-

Aly: Hehe...

Percy: What?

Aly: That was half orange juice...

Percy: -puts down empty glass- What was the other half?

Aly: NyQuil

Percy: WHAT?

Aly: Your'e gonna be actin loopy in about, 3, 2...

Percy: -touches Aly's hair- Curly...

Aly: C'mon-looks at watch- Its only 11:30...

Percy: -Touches Aly's nose- Nosey, nosey, nose...

Aly: -pours some more nyquil into a glass- Drink this-hands to percy.-

Percy:-Drinks-falls laughing-

Aly: -helps percy up-C'mon...

Percy: Your pretty...Hmmm-busies himself playing with her hair-

Aly: Okay we have about 15 minutes left...hmm...

Percy: Pretty, pretty, pretty...

Aly: Do you still love annabeth?

Percy: She pretty too...hmmm...I think soo

Aly: How about Wheezie?

Percy: Sneezie?-starts laughing hystarically-

Aly: Do you like her?

Percy: Yeah...I tink soooo

Aly: Okay- looks at watch- five minutes-

Percy: until what?...pudding, pudding, pudding...

Aly: C'mon hotstuff...-Drags toward front closet-

Percy: What r we doin in there?

Aly: I have a present for you...

Percy: A present for Percy?-runs into closet-

Aly:-follows into closet-shuts door-

Percy: Its dark in here-stumbles-

Aly: and cramped- pushes Percy off of her foot-

Percy: I don't see a present...

Aly: Here it is-Pulls percy's face onto her's and begins to make out with him-

-Keep in mind drugged percy just goes with the flow and continues to make out with aly for five minutes-

-doorbell rings-

Aly: -pulls away- Shh!

Percy: -pulls on aly's waist- Why?

Aly: shh...

Annabeth: Hello? Percy?

Percy: In here!

Aly: Shut up-begins to once again makeout with percy-

Annabeth:-opens door-

Aly and Percy:-fall on floor still making out-

Annabeth: Percy?

Percy:-looks up- Annibeth?

Annabeth: Yeah!

Percy: -runs to give annabeth a hug, but falls twice, and stays on the ground.-

Annabeth: Your drugged!

Aly: No, he's just over you!

Annabeth: -tearing up-

Aly: You should probably leave!

Annabeth: Fine. -kicks percy on the way out-

Aly: -yells out the front door- Burn in hell you sadistic bitch!


End file.
